


Texting

by BurgerOverLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but still there, kages and yama is there for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerOverLord/pseuds/BurgerOverLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Hinata text basically all night long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

To say that Tsukishima and Hinata didn’t get along well would be the understatement of the year. So when the team found out they were dating, to say that they were beyond shocked would also be an understatement. Tsukishima and Hinata were complete opposites, as different as the moon and sun. Two forces that would never collide and if they did would bring the end of the world. But they worked together well, both on and off the court. It was strange to see them argue about something then hug it out, but they were happy and so was the team.

It had been a long day at practice trying to get their rhythm perfect for an upcoming match. Everyone had left the gym and walked home, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi joining Hinata and Kageyama on their route. Hinata and Tsukishima held hands as the four of them talked about various things that had happened throughout their day. When it was time for Hinata to break away from the group to go his own way, Tsukishima leaned down just enough for Hinata to struggle reaching him while standing on his toes.

“I guess you’re shorter than I thought.” Tsukishima smirked as Hinata pouted.

“Lean down some more! I’m already on my toes, come here!” Hinata gripped Tsukishima’s collar so he wouldn’t lose his balance and fall over. He tried pulling the blond down by his collar making Tsukishima’s smirk grew as he easily began standing straight. Hinata shouted and jumped up to kiss his cheek.

“That’s it?” Tsukishima watched Hinata as he landed.

“That’s all you’re going to get since you don’t want to lean down,” He waved to the two boys behind Tsukishima and turned around. “See you guys on Monday.”

“Hey, Shrimpy,” Tsukishima stepped forward. Hinata stopped to yell at him that he is ‘not short, still growing’ when another set of lips pressed against his own. He relaxed and happily kissed back. Faintly behind them Kageyama made a gagging noise but they paid him no mind.

They pulled away after a few seconds, staring at each other. Tsukishima kissed Hinata again, stood up, and ruffled his hair before joining the others. “Text me when you get home.” Not waiting for a response, Tsukishima started walking down the road with Kageyama and Yamaguchi behind him. Hinata blushed at the affection and muttered about ‘stupid Tsukishima being nice’ under his breath as he walked home.  
When he entered his house, Hinata pulled out his phone and sent a quick ‘I’m home’ to Tsukishima. He greeted his mother and sister before going to his room. His phone chimed as a new text was received, startling him. As he went to open it, Natsu entered his room telling him dinner was ready. He quickly put his phone down at the mention of food, text forgotten to the hunger of the ginger boy.

Tsukishima waited for Hinata to respond but grew annoyed when it never came. He put his phone down and left the room to take a shower, when he came back he checked his phone in hope of a new message, but the screen showed nothing. He sighed and picked up one of the many books in his room to pass time.

He didn’t pay attention to the words, his eyes scanning them idly. So when his phone buzzed, he was more than happy to drop the book in favor for his phone.

It was a text from Hinata, a simple smiley face. He huffed a smile as his finger began typing.

‘I text you and 30 minutes later you reply?’

Another text. _‘I was eating. I couldn’t text you.'_  


‘Food is more important than me?’

_‘Any day’_

‘What if I had food with me?’

_‘Now you have my attention’_

Tsukishima laughed at Hinata’s response. Typical Hinata.

They talked for hours, not responding when one of them had to do something quickly. It was nearly one in the morning when Tsukishima caught a glance at the time. He yawned and smiled at HInata’s constant stream of messages when he didn’t reply within two seconds.

‘It’s almost 1 a.m.’

_'Your point? (and you didn’t answer my question btw)’_

‘Aren’t you tired?’

_‘nope, I feel like I could run a marathon’_

Tsukishima yawned again as he typed out his reply.

‘With you being so short I’d think everything else would be short too’

_‘What’s that supposed to mean?!’_

He laughed at the text but also at the mental image of Hinata angrily typing the message.

‘Like a short attention span, things like that’

_‘ohh… I thought you meant something else…’_

Tsukishima smirked. Sometimes Hinata sets himself up for teasing.

‘Well, that too, but that’s besides the point’

_‘I will not hesitate to strangle you on Monday’_

‘Can you even reach my neck?’

_‘You’ve stooped low enough for me to reach’_

Ouch. Tsukishima chuckled at Hinata’s comeback. He took his glasses off and crawled into bed.

‘Good night, Shrimpy. I await our meeting on Monday where you strangle me to death’

_‘Good riddance, you lamp post. I eagerly wait for your death and funeral’_

Tsukishima put his phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes. He started to drift off to sleep when his phone buzzed, He groaned, sleepy feeling gone, and grabbed his phone to yell at who interrupted his sleep. It was Hinata, of course.

_‘I love you’_

He smiled, brief anger gone.

‘I love you too’

He feel asleep with a smile on his face and a certain orange-haired boy on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really good, but I liked it. I got the idea from a picture of a conversation on tumblr with the whole 'I won't hesitate to strangle you on Monday' 'Can you even reach my neck'. But yeah, enjoy!


End file.
